


The Benefits Of Losing Your Keys

by KillianJones32



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Requited Crush, Sirius being a dork and Remus laughing at him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillianJones32/pseuds/KillianJones32
Summary: Sirius and Remus are primary school teachers and one of Sirius’s students throws his keys in the dumpster. And who happens to witness Sirius desperately trying to find his lost keys? Only his crush Remus Lupin who thinks the whole situation is extremely hilarious.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [x](http://slytherin-pansexual-pride.tumblr.com/post/151809059213/okay-so-my-aunt-teaches-special-needs-kids-at-the) post and the blogger asked me to write a fic for it so here it is :)

...

Sirius Black doesn’t know why he got into teaching, he hates kids. They’re annoying, they don’t understand pretty much anything, they have rubbish taste in music and they do stupid things like throw his keys in the bin! 

Okay that’s a lie, Sirius loves kids. 

He loves coming into work every day and teaching his resource class. He loves the smaller ones who are quiet and more reserved, they’re not fully aware of what’s wrong with them and Sirius likes being able to help them through each day.

Like the time when the boy, Blaise who refused to speak a word for two months raised his hand and offered to sing for assembly, Sirius had called James during break because he had been so damn excited. 

He even loves the older ones, the ones who throw tantrums on a daily basis or who run down to the local shop during lunch and force him to go chasing after them (in his brand new boots!!) because Sirius knows they can’t help it and he knows that this isn’t them and he likes that they trust him enough that after they calm down, they come to him, apologise and ask him to help him with their adding and subtracting. 

So yeah Sirius loves kids, he loves his students, and he loves his job. It’s just that sometimes…it gets a bit much. 

Like today when young Terry Boot threw his keys in the large rubbish bin outside and didn’t tell Sirius about it until after school. 

So now it’s four o clock, an hour since school has finished and Sirius is still searching for his goddamn keys. 

It’s not like they’re not distinctive. There’s a large keychain with a dog on it, one with a picture of the late, great David Bowie, another specially made one with the name ‘padfoot’ engraved on it and something pink and fluffy that his godson’s friend called a pygmy puff. Sirius wan’t too sure what a pygmy puff was but it was pink and pretty so he bought it. God he’s more childish than his students. 

Anyway it’s been an hour and Sirius is beginning to consider jumping into the bin headfirst to retrieve his keys when he hears something behind him. 

He hears someone laughing, loud, raspy laughing and Sirius cringes, hoping and praying that it isn’t his boss mocking him but when he turns he realises that it’s far worse. 

Standing in front of him, leaning against the wall of the school is Remus Lupin. 

Remus Lupin teaches the younger years at the school, the cute little infants and Sirius isn’t sure whether he’s more jealous of Remus getting to teach the adorable young ones or of the children getting to spend time with Remus. 

Because Remus Lupin is hot. 

Really hot. He’s got cute blonde curls that always fall in front of his eyes; those eyes are sharp green with tinges of sparkling yellow that make Sirius melt. He’s tall, oh fuck is he tall. He towers over Sirius like a skyscraper but he’s the least intimidating bloke Sirius has ever met. 

He’s sweet and sarcastic and cute and Sirius really can’t believe that Remus is the one to witness Sirius in this moment of horror.

“M-Mr Lupin!”

Remus folds his arms and smiles, 

“It’s after hours Sirius, feel free to call me Remus.” 

Sirius swallows, “Course yeah, hey Remus, how are you?”

“Better than you I expect” Remus’s eyes glance to the dumpster behind him and then back to Sirius, “Searching for something?” 

Blood fills Sirius’s cheeks, a small change from where his blood usually rushes to whenever Remus is around. 

“I-I lost my keys.” 

Remus’s eyebrows rise, “You lost your keys in the dumpster behind the school?” 

Sirius groans, “No, a student flung them in here.” 

Remus ducks his head and chuckles under his breath, “Of course”

“Right, that’s it.” Sirius makes a split second decision, shrugs off his precious leather jacket and throws it to a startled, wide-eyed Remus. Then he turns back to the dumpster, takes a deep breath and heaves himself upwards.

“You could just-“

“REMUS, shush I’m trying to concentrate here! Not all of us have obscenely long legs like you!”

“I’m only 6 foot Sirius.”

“Whatever”

Eventually Sirius manages to get both of his feet into the trash and he feels a tad bit satisfied to the fact that he’s now finally taller than Remus.

Remus, who is now staring at him like he’s officially the most insane person to ever walk the earth.

“If I get eaten alive by rats then tell James I love him.”

Sirius then dives down into the garbage and searches for any sight of his precious keys. His motorcycle keys are on their! What’ll he do if he loses them! He really should have listened to Lily’s nagging to make a spare.

“Who’s James? Boyfriend?”

“No my mate, my best mate now shush Lupin I’m trying to concentrate and you’re very distracting.” God the smell in here was awful, where are those keys?

Sirius can hear Remus snigger behind him but he drowns it out, embarrassed enough by the situation as it is.

A few minutes later, Sirius is forced to come up for air because the smell really is awful; what sort of things do kids be throwing in here other than keys?

Sirius struggles to find balance but when he does, he stands still, breathing up into the normal, humane, clean air.

That’s when Remus loses it and actually bends over at the stomach laughing.

Sirius glares, “What is it now?”

Remus tries but fails to speak so he merely points to Sirius and laughs even harder.

Sirius folds his arms, the motion causing him to wobble a bit but he catches himself before falling over completely, “I’m doubt I look that ridiculous.”

Remus finally manages to compose himself to speak but his body is still shaking with internal laughter, “You’ve got rubbish all-all over you.”

Sirius looks down and realises that Remus is right, there are three sweet wrappers clinging to his skinny jeans, a disgustingly gross used tissue hanging onto his sleeve and a banana peel draped over his new boots. Well this was a sure fire way to impress his crush.

Of course if he has to look terrible in front of anyone, it would just have to be in front of Remus; Remus who always looks positively adorable with his oversized jumpers and tight denim jeans.

This was not his day at all.

Sirius shrugs off the revolting trash and is just physicking himself up for diving back in again when Remus speaks.

“Wait a sec…”

Sirius watches as Remus comes closer to the dumpster before moving to the right, out of his sight.

“Remus?” Sirius calls anxiously “Remus, if you run off with my leather jacket I swear-“

“Hold on, hold on.” Remus snaps lightly

A minute later Remus appears again with a set of keys in hand, a set of keys that have remarkably familiar keychains attached.

Sirius’s eyes widen and his mouth opens and closes for several minutes before he stutters out, “What? How did…?”

“Saw a glint of pink fluff underneath it” Remus smirks, gesturing to the pygmy puff keychain “Thought it might be yours. The kid must have thrown your keys over the dumpster so they fell down the back of it.”

Sirius was caught between overwhelming relief and rushing embarrassment.

“So I basically just spent over an hour searching in this rubbish bin for nothing?”

Remus nods and chuckles slightly, “Yeah, pretty much.”

Sirius blinks once, twice and then in a flash he is hopping out of the dumpster, stumbling a bit upon the fall and then rushing into Remus’s arms, hugging him tightly.

“Oh Remus! Thanks so much! How ever can I repay you for this?”

Remus laughs and reluctantly pulls away placing the keys in Sirius’s hand and handing him back his jacket.

“Don’t worry about it. Go home and get a shower and that’ll be payment enough.”

Sirius shakes his head, “No, no please there must be something I can do.”

Remus calculates Sirius’s expression for a minute before nodding, “Alright then, how about dinner?”

Sirius’s breath catches in his throat, “D-dinner?”

Remus smiles that soft, small smile that always drives Sirius crazy in the staff room,

“Yeah, dinner. You and me, what do you say?”

“Yes!” Sirius cringes a second later as he realises how uncool his enthusiasm was but then decides he doesn’t really care because oh my god Remus just asked him out.

Remus lets out a sigh of relief, “Okay great.”

“You want to go now?” Sirius asks eagerly

Remus laughs again, “Eh no, as much as I’ve been hoping this would happen, and believe me I’ve been hoping for months. I can wait another day or two until you…smell normal again.”

Sirius winches, “Sorry”

Remus shakes his head, “Don’t apologise, you provided some great entertainment for a while. The kids would have loved to have seen it.”

Sirius grins, “Yeah they would have.”

Remus looks down at his wrist and his smile falls, “Sorry, I better be going. I’ll…talk to you tomorrow yeah?”

Sirius bites back the words that want to beg Remus to stay, “Yeah sure sounds good.”

Remus begins walking away and he’s already at his car when he turns around and calls back to a frozen Sirius,

“Hey Sirius?”

Sirius snaps out of his trance, “Yeah?”

Remus grins, “Only you could make trash look so good.”

...


End file.
